Virgin
by foodeatspeople
Summary: Title says all. Set in Hueco Mundo but no real spoilers. Renji/oc Lemon If interested I'm going to do a Grimmjow/oc one. -


May 2, 09

They were taunting him and he knew it. The dark haired traitor and the ever smiling fox, even the panther had a smug look on his face and all because he was a virgin. They each held more experience than he and all shared the same woman. The one he was smitten with; his Suzu. Well, he couldn't really call her _his_ because he had never been with her like they had. He was fairly certain she didn't even realize the effect she had on him. He couldn't really blame her though, not when she had three powerful, strapping, and dangerous men to warm her bed. Why would she need him?

Presently all three males were staring at him like he was on display somewhere where they show oddities from various parts of the world. Sadly though, no one was giving him money.

"Surely you've thought about it Abarai", the one known as Aizen was saying. "After all, you do have the gift of sight."

"Ya, an' what a sight! Well once ya get past the clothes an' all." This time it was the silver haired snake Gin, sparing no time to get a jab in.

Renji, his bright red hair up in its usual flared style could only stand and clench his fists reflexively at his sides. In a fight with any of these men he would not come out alive he knew. So instead he took their assault and tried not to show them how much he was affected by it.

"Che, he's not man enough anyway, even if he **was** a man. He's too soft." The last blow saved for the blue haired sixth Espada Grimmjow. Of the three he was the one Renji knew the least about, however he was finding out quickly that the Sexta was, surprisingly the one he could stand the least.

Before any more barbs could be sent his way, the girl of popular conversation was coming out of the bedroom with a thin robe and little else that he could see.

"Ahh, speaking of which…" Aizen let his sentence trail off, focusing more on the slim beauty coming their way. The red head froze, too embarrassed by their discussion to turn and acknowledge her. It became all but impossible though when she stopped a few paces in front of him to greet the two traitorous Shinigami and then Arrancar before turning to face the flushed boy.

He was given a fleeting moment of peace simply content to gaze upon her and envision that she was staring at him with love in her eyes, before she spoke and broke his semblance of calm. "Renji, why is your face so pale?"

As if that wasn't enough, "Yes Abarai-kun, tell her what is wrong. I am sure she's more than capable of _helping_ you." Gin's ever smiling face turned up even more, he watched silently as his Captain began nailing the boy's metaphorical coffin enjoying every minute. Not knowing what to say, Renji only gaped at her with his mouth opened while his mind worked frantically until she spared him inquiring "Are you sick?"

Oh the things he could say to that, but she wouldn't give him any time walking up to him making him step back, fearing what her touch would cause in him.

Still she proceeded. "What's wrong?" To her credit and partly his relief she did genuinely seem concerned for his well being. Still, that didn't mean that he was entirely comfortable with her being so close. Finally he could go no further and the back of his legs hit a chair in the room forcing Renji to sit down.

Even that did little to stop the curious girl as she simply climbed upon his lap to straddle him and then check his forehead for any signs of sickness. By this time all other occupants were watching this play out with a mixture of gratification, humor, and jealousy.

Meanwhile the hapless red haired Shinigami was trying to not implode from her touch and contact to his lower region, which was becoming more of a problem the longer she stayed. "You do seem a little warm" she was saying and immediately a deeper blush spread over his features and an amused chuckle was heard from the deserters' section.

Grimmjow decided he could take no more and left with a haughty "Whatever". Aizen turned to Gin who was still transfixed on the odd pair, telling him "It is time for us to take our leave."

"Aww, it was jus' gettin' good. Don' ya wanna watch? Ain'tcha curious?" Glancing to the couple, Aizen quickly replied "You are aware there are surveillance cameras all over Las Noches?" The fox replied in turn with a knowing smirk and assented following Aizen out of the room, leaving the two to their own delicious devices.

Watching as the previous captains left, Suzu tilted her head to the side in a curious manner. "Hmm, I wonder what was up with them. They sure were acting funny." Turning back to her captive audience she sighed, "Sometimes I just don't get them, Y'know?" Unable to reply for a multitude of reasons, Renji merely sat and attempted to think of anything but her body on his. As the minutes passed neither spoke. She just sat and stared at him and he likewise stared at anything not her. However after about ten minutes of tension filled silence, Renji became aware of the fact she was not looking at him per se, but something else; more specifically his tattooed neck. She appeared to be contemplating them and out of curiosity reached out to lightly stroke over his markings. A flutter like that of a hell butterfly went through his chest at her gentle caressing and slowly the tension began to melt.

Finally she spoke. "They're so cool" she said, almost marveling at them. Looking him in the eyes she noted his more relaxed features. She also saw his bandana, which appeared to be covering more tribal like tattoos. Removing it she delicately traced the ones on his eyebrows and forehead. When she spoke next he almost didn't hear her for she spoke so softly. "Did it hurt?"

It took him a bit before he realized what she meant, but then said "Nah. I wanted them after all."

She seemed pleased by his answer and dropped her hands to rest on his chest unwittingly brushing over skin that was peeking through his haori. She glanced down where her hand lay and saw more black markings barely visible through his top. Without hesitation she began to peel open his top to more clearly see what she sought. Naturally the Soul Reaper flinched startled at her boldness and tried shifting away, however much to his chagrin she soon had his top all the way open and then completely off and was trailing her hands over them, like she could memorize them by sheer touch. At first Renji was bothered by the sudden invasion of his person but shortly after he settled down and started enjoying the feel of her soft palms over his broad chest. Closing his eyes he allowed her to explore him as she was so want to do. Abruptly he jerked when the feel of her hot mouth and warm tongue commenced lavishing his torso, going down his front to his taunt abs and stomach muscles licking into his belly button before coming all the way back up. Noting the heated face and feeling the racing of his heart she smiled what could be deemed a satisfied smirk and leaned forward to capture his parted lips in a smooth kiss.

For Renji time slowed to a halt. The whole world could crumble down around him and he would be none the wiser. He could not believe this was actually happening. The woman he had so longed for was kissing him. **Him! **And it was incredible! The feel, the taste, the texture of her lips so marvelously molded to his was absolutely divine. Alas, all good things must come to an end and not long after her lips descended they lifted from his and she was back to sitting and watching him as he came down to reality.

Not at all satisfied with that and quashing down any reservations he held, Renji grasped her face in his hands and captured her lips once more with his in a firm kiss. What started as slow and sensual soon transformed into something more needy, heated, and passionate as his confidence and desire climbed. Soon his tongue vied for dominance with hers and the need to touch more of her raced through his loins.

Suzu could clearly feel his "need" even through his hakamas and wondered idly how long he would be content to simply kiss her. Figuring he was still a bit timid in this area she decided to save him the trouble and seized his left hand to place it upon her right breast. Immediately Renji startled drew back from her mouth to stare dumbfounded at his hands' placement and then to her nonchalant, smiling face. _She wanted him to touch her?_

Then again, was she not the one to initiate the kiss? Wasn't she the one to come onto him by teasingly, torturously licking down his chest? Maybe he was unaccustomed to such acts and more than a little naïve with the opposite sex but even so he was not so foolish to not understand what was happening, or more importantly what would be happening if he could will himself to muster the courage to go along with the heat rapidly spreading through his nether regions.

Deciding she was more than prepared and willing and that he really couldn't take anymore, Renji started to massage her breast, teasing it through her thin robe until the nipple hardened. Locking lips with her once more, his tongue and nimble fingers danced to the same tune. Suzu moaned in his mouth and arched her back, trying to get more attention from his hand. When his other hand joined the first to tease the forgotten breast, she smiled into the kiss appreciating the fact that he was a quick learner.

Soon enough the top portion of her garb was slipped over her shoulders to expose first one breast and then the other. Now both hands fully cupping her, the red head manipulated her soft mounds until they were pert and took them one by one in his mouth suckling them and lapping at her peaks till she was squirming blissfully.

Through a cloud of lustful euphoria Suzu managed to get the Shinigami to still his movements by placing her hand over one of his busier ones and removing it from her person, though he seemed reluctant to do so. Sliding off of the heated boy, while also not an easy feat, she spoke "Come on. Let's move this somewhere better." Still holding his hand she pulled him behind her and led him to the bedroom she had come from. After shutting the door she continued to lead the soul reaper until both were standing a foot from the king sized mattress. Dropping his hand Suzu glanced at the half naked boy. She could tell even now he was still nervous and tried reassuring him by lightly trailing her hands over his flat stomach. Not stopping there she grabbed his obi and slipped it seductively from his waist. When he tensed and looked down at her she merely smiled and brush past him to sit on the edge of the foot of the bed. Once there she untied her sash holding the rest of her robe so it now fell all the way open and then slid it off to fall flimsy to the floor.

Renji could only stand and stare at the now nearly nude girl. "Come here" she beckoned him, motioning him with the curl of her index finger. It was one thing for him to fantasize what would happen, because in the end no harm was done, but to actually have her here, real and awaiting was totally different. This wasn't fiction and she was in control, of that he was certain. However, he could not deny himself this temptation because it would most likely never happen again. Reining in his nerves he took the few steps needed to reach her and once more grasped her face to take her lips in a series of heated kisses.

Lying back, Suzu allowed the boy to take control of the kiss. Moving from her lips, the Shinigami took advantage of the new angle to kiss and nip his way down to her collarbone, shoulders and then to her breasts giving them extra attention. Continuing on he made a path with his tongue down her taunt belly and swirled it in and around her belly button as she had done him.

He was thoroughly enjoying himself and just beginning to feel in control of the situation until she took one hand of his previously resting on the mattress and moved it to touch her still clothed center. Renji stilled where he was, still bent over the girl, as she started to move his hand for him and for her in a circular pattern. Progressing, turning from round and round to up and down, he could feel the heat as his fingers steadily became moist. Not stopping "Can you feel it Renji? _That's_ because of you." She whispered.

The poor boy's breaths were coming much more strained and _he_ wasn't even doing anything! He found she was once more in control and it was frustrating. True this was the farthest he had thus far gone and he enjoyed it but it almost seemed like he was merely a puppet that she controlled. It was too much.

However, taking heed of his predicament she let up and released his hand, permitting him to take the next step. Staring in her eyes, he saw her sheepish, apologetic grin. "I'm sorry. I got carried away a bit."

"I'll let up," she told him "Please, do what you will." Reaffirming this she placed her hands on either side of her palms down.

Trusting in her words, Renji focused on his hand still on her hot entrance and slowly began moving it again stroking her through the wet panties. Within a couple seconds he had a rhythm down that judging on her reaction and soft moans of encouragement appeared satisfactory. Wondering what it would feel like to be actually touching her there, he grasped the edge of her panties and tugged them down and off and continued what he had been earlier, only this time flesh on flesh. Going over her clit and the bundle of nerves above, he picked up speed and within moments had inserted one finger and then another as her pleading and whimpers grew in urgency. Soon after that she moaned loudly as her climax reached her. The Soul Reaper having withdrawn his soaking fingers could only watch as she caught her breath and then looked up to him, smiling as ever.

Rubbing his sticky fingers together, remembering the feel of them inside her, he could only marvel what it would be like to fully be within her.

Scooting herself further up on the bed Suzu patted a spot besides her calling "Come join me."

_This is it._ Stripping out of his loose hakamas Renji climbed the rest of the way over and positioned himself over the girl, his breathing a bit more labored. The tip of him brushed against her opening as he was obviously aroused but still uneasy. Putting her arms around his neck, she could tell he was nervous and tense. Putting her lips close to his left ear "You won't hurt me" she whispered. Locking eyes with hers, she smiled again and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Figuring it was now or never, he slowly pushed his way into her opening, feeling as it stretched over him, amazed how hot it was. Releasing a shaky breath, he retreated only to push all the way in, in a faster stroke. A groan escaping him, the Shinigami began a pace, steady and quickly becoming stronger with each new thrust in. Slowly the room melted around him as he forgot where he was and lost himself fully into the immense pleasure he was feeling. He didn't know how much time had passed but the red head soon felt himself grow tense and explode as he climaxed, trembling with the new sensation.

Suzu watched as his face changed and relaxed to a degree she hadn't seen before. This brought a giggle to her and a small sense of pride albeit in the naughtiest kind of way. Right palm caressing softly his sweaty cheek, he regained his breath and started again, this time holding out much longer, ensuring she came before him. Rolling off the girl, panting he glanced over to watch the girl as her breathing steadied and she sighed contentedly. Reaching over he wrapped an arm around her, and she turned so they now faced one another.

After a moment "Are you okay?" he asked. "Oh, I'm more than that" she replied, "But you're sweet." That being said she stroked his right cheek, as his eyes softened.

"Though I should probably be asking _you_ that" she remarked. Eyes widening a fraction Renji stammered "W-wh-what?"

"You shouldn't feel bad" she continued. "I mean it was pretty obvious."

Suddenly he didn't feel so good anymore and the color drained from the Soul Reaper's face.

"I mean there was the fact that you were so nervous and you didn't really know what to do." He stared.

"Plus the guys were being mean to you and I kinda overheard some of it…" she trailed off.

Noting his expression she rectified. "OH! But don't feel bad, I don't think it's anything to be ashamed of, really!" His expression hardened. "And definitely don't think I did this outta pity or anything, 'cause that's not it either."

Smiling warmly she said simply "I like you." Then smoothing over his tattooed chest dreamily "And your tattoos."

Her smiling face and hearing her say she liked him and that's why she slept with him made Renji feel genuinely happy. Smiling himself he leaned forward to place a kiss upon her forehead before closing his eyes, very tired now.

Elsewhere in Hueco Mundo in the control room Aizen and Gin watched the couple from the monitors.

"Hmm, it seems the boy has more merit than I previously thought." Glancing to his smirking companion "What do you think Gin?"

"I'm jus' happy ta see 'im growin' up." Smirking wider "An' our 'lil girl shore has some act'n talent. Makin' him think she was innocent 'an all."

Watching the screen once more, seeing her cuddled up to the red haired boy he thought "No Gin, I believe for him she will be." Slightly confused Gin waited for him to explain.

Smirking with a knowing gleam in his devilish eyes "It is for us that she may be naughty" he states and then turns to leave the two alone, for a while anyway.


End file.
